The inventive concepts described herein relate to a power amplifier module package and a method of packaging the same, and more particularly, relate to packaging a power amplifier module using a unified pattern.
According to a conventional technique, a power amplifier module is packaged using a package base formed of a metal material. Here, the package base is formed of a metal material to have a metal sidewall including a ceramic layer and a groove into which a pattern is inserted.
As described above, in the conventional power amplifier module packaging technique, all sidewalls of the package base are formed of a metal material, thereby causing an increase in the cost of production.
Furthermore, the conventional power amplifier module packaging technique may necessitate the following additional processes after providing the power amplifier module package: thinly or thickly forming and etching a ceramic layer for insulation on the package base when inserting a pattern.
Embodiments of the inventive concept may provide a technique in which a unified pattern including a ceramic layer and a pattern formed on the ceramic layer is used, and thus, may lower manufacturing costs and may not need an additional process for thinly or thickly forming and etching a ceramic layer.